


Just hold on tight, I swear It'll be alright

by Close_neversleep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Neglect, Fix-It of Sorts, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, PHILS A TERRIBLE FATHER LETS GET INTO THAT, Panic Attacks, Roadtrip, Service Dogs, Steve the polar bear nah i only know steve the service dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Close_neversleep/pseuds/Close_neversleep
Summary: Modern AUPhilza Minecraft notices how terribly his family has been hurt. So, what does he do ROADTRIP.(TW will be in Notes if any are needed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of near-death experiences and mental health issues

Phil liked to pretend he didn't see the way Tubbo couldn't handle loud noises. He pretended he didn't hear when Tommy slipped up and called Wilbur dad. He pretended he didn't know when Wilbur was at his worst. He didn't even visit Techno when he was in the hospital, 'he didn't know.' He acted as if he didn't hear his sons desperately trying to ground Ranboo after a, particularly bad night.

Maybe that's why he felt so fucking guilty. 

It was late at night when the idea came to him. He had heard Wilbur crying and wished he could intervene. So that morning, before breakfast he told everyone to pack some things and get in the van. 

He allowed them to sit wherever. Whatever made them the most comfortable, even if it meant a very noisy ride.

Techno was the first to the van. He slid into the passenger seat and gave Steve his command to get in at his feet. After he buckled the pink-haired teen turned around and placed a black backpack behind the center console. 

If Phil was being honest he doesn't remember when Techno first got Steve. He came home one day and there the Poodle was. He assumed that Techno had gotten the Service Dog after his accident when Phil was gone on one of his longest adventures to this day.

Tubbo and Ranboo were next to come out they slid into the third row of the van. Phil took note of the way the dual-colored teen's hands were shaking as he gripped his Memory Book tightly. 

Tommy was the youngest of Phil's boys. He came running out of the house full speed. He jumped into his seat behind Phil. Screaming a "Hello Bitch!"

Wilbur came last the brown-haired teen taking his time as he placed his guitar in the trunk. And slowly slid into his seat behind Techno.

"Alright then! We got everything?"

A chorus of mumbled yes, came from behind him as Phil eased out of the driveway.


	2. Sooner or Later it's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil thinks.  
> Technoblade backstory POG  
> I RLY SAW DREAM AND TECHNOS MR BEAST FIGHT AND SAID SAD BACKSTORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> Descriptions of injury  
> Near-death experience
> 
> Also the Dream, Techno fight is spoke of and I basically changed it because im too lazy to go re watch the actually video so yeah.

The nervous energy of the van was quite uncomfortable. Whether it was the deafening silence or the anxious stims from his eldest. He didn't know, but he did know he hated it. He hated himself for letting his family become this fucked up. He hated the way he had hurt them all.

\----

Phil didn't question it when he came home late one night to Techno having a service dog. He had been gone for the past three months. A lot can happen in three months. Like near-death experiences. 

Technoblade had been in a game of Skywars when he was challenged. The man offered a hefty sum of money if he could beat his champion. Techno wouldn't have to fight for months! He could stay home and let the kids be kids. So like any other teenager, he accepted the challenge. What's the worse that could happen him dying? Technoblade never dies.

'Dre'  
'Blob'  
'Pisssss babyyy'  
'E'

The pinkette sighed," Yes chat, I'm fighting the Dream. There's no way he's as good as your all saying. Even if I do lose nothing and will happen. It won't go that far."

The first couple of rounds went well. Dream winning some. Techno winning some. It was the fourth round when it all went to shit. 

The two men danced around each other, tactfully placing hits. Dream was advancing and Techno for once in his life didn't know what to do. So like any man, he started walking backward. That was a dumb idea. He tripped over a stray pebble falling onto the ground with a grunt. Dream smirked, as he advanced. 

The green man held his diamond axe above his head and brought it down onto Technoblade's hip. 

Once on the left.

Once on the right.

Techno had let out a choked cry when he heard his second hip crack. Dream didn't want him to win. So he wouldn't

Now stuck, then he did the only thing his brain could think of when he saw Dream bring up the Axe for a third hit. He used all his upper body strength to roll out of the way.

Dreams smart though. 

The Axe was brought down onto Techno's spine.

He let out a scream.

From there it's a blur of memories. He remembers Bad being called. He remembers the fear of not being able to move. He remembers Phil being called. He knows that Phil never answered so instead his younger brother was called.

He remembers the countless surgeries all done by Bad. The pain that flares regularly. He remembers crying out for his dad. Pleas never answered. 

It was early one morning when Bad suggested the idea. 

At first, Techno was distraught over the idea. 

But once he thought about it, it didn't seem too bad.

Maybe having something new to rely on would help. 

And it did.

\----

Phil looked over at his eldest. 

"Mate are you alright?"

"Yeah, Phil I'm fine." Techno snapped at the older man.

He clearly was not fine. None of them were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa ngl not to proud of this chapter it was just kinds a filler and I needed Technos backstory so yeah
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I'm very tired. I hope y'all enjoyed also, please feel free to give me some constructive criticism. Don't be mean tho cause I will cry:( lol im hilarious


End file.
